


Never Asked For It

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First kiss Wincest, M/M, Pre-Stanford, Sammy leaves for Stanford, Unrequited!Wincest, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, pining!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Sam wants to leave.Dean finally breaks.





	Never Asked For It

When Sam tells Dean he’s leaving for Stanford, Dean kisses him for the first time. 

It’s an up-against-the-wall kind of kiss, desperate and bitter; and Dean regrets it with his lips still on Sam’s surprised little mouth. Dean knows he shouldn’t - he knows the reasons all too fucking well because he’s spent years turning them into his mantra, but his practiced resolve gives out and like a wave crashing violently onto the shore he pins Sam against the wall.

Sam lets out a soft cry of pain under Dean’s force, and Dean feels colorless, pure rage crackle beneath his skin because Sam is not entitled to pain, he doesn’t have that card to play. Dean thinks, he doesn’t know pain, not like mine, not like this, and he growls against Sam’s mouth: “You think you can just walk away?”

Sam shoves at Dean, his fingers digging deep into Dean’s shoulder. His eyes are wide, not with shock but with sorrow, when he says quietly: “The reason why you won’t let me walk away is the same reason why I have to.” 

Dean feels heartbreak bleed into the numbing rage, because he knows. He knows that the way he looks at Sam, the way he wants and needs and loves him, is wrong and obscene and shameful and he knows that Sam doesn’t feel the same.

“I never wanted to feel like this,” Dean tells him as his fingers tangle in the worn cotton of Sam’s t-shirt, which is too big for him because it used to be Dean’s.

Sam gently shrugs out of Dean’s grasp. He takes a few steps away from Dean, careful not to brush against him when he does so, and Dean fights back a bitter sneer.

Sam’s voice is pityingly soft and horrible. “You won’t feel like this forever.”

Dean stares at him then, eyes tired and weak and miserable. He doesn’t speak.

He doesn’t have to.

One week later, Sam leaves.


End file.
